Mrs Potter's Scheme
by prongsie.jr
Summary: When Mrs. Potter gets sick of hearing James's moaning about a girl named Lily Evans who will never like him, she decides to take matters into her own hands. LJ
1. Prologue

**Mrs. Potter's Scheme**

Summary: When Mrs. Potter gets sick of hearing James' moaning about a girl named Lily Evans who will never like him, she decides to take the matter into her own hands.

**Prologue**

"Look, I'm telling you mum, she will never ever fancy me! I'm just…not the type of boy she likes" said James irritably

"Oh don't be silly, James dear, sixteen year old girls never know just what they want," said Katherine Potter reassuringly, "Just give her time."

"TIME! I've given her six bloody years of time! How much time does a girl need?" asked James

James' mum rubbed her temple tiredly. It was now the August before James would go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his seventh year. Just yesterday, the Potter family had been so excited that James had been appointed Head Boy. However, now, all James wanted to do was give the badge away. What changed, you might ask? Lily Evans. She is the girl James had been pining after for six years now, since the first time he laid eyes on her on the Hogwarts Express. Yes, yes, the Potters knew all about it, even though they weren't there. Hardly a single letter had come home with their owl from James that didn't mention Lily. As you can see, for someone who has never met Lily, Mrs. Potter knows an awful lot about her. This year, Lily had been appointed Head Girl, and she wasn't too pleased to hear James was working along side her. If you couldn't already tell, James love for Lily is terribly, terribly unrequited. In fact, in response to James' congratulations letter (which was quite polite and sweet, from Katherine's view) Lily responded with: _Potter, How many times do I have to tell you not to write me, speak to me, or communicate with me in any way, shape, or form? Dumbledore must have been mad to appoint you as Head Boy. You are an irresponsible, arrogant, rude_ (and the list goes on for about four inches of parchment) _bullying- toe rag, Potter. Leave ME alone! Evans. _And, following this letter came the now usual argument between James and his mum about why Lily will not date him.

"Listen James, I know you are frustrated with her now, but if you really love her, you'll wait." Said Mrs. Potter as she left the room.

Later that evening, Mrs. Potter sat alone in her study thinking about the morning's events. She couldn't help but want to do something about James' obvious predicament he had gotten himself into with Ms. Evans. Also, she wanted to meet this girl that James had fallen so madly in love with at age 11. A wicked grin crept up on Katherine Potter's face as she came up with a plan.

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_Hullo! My name is Katherine Potter (James' mum) and I was wondering if by any chance you and your parents are available for dinner this Friday night? I know we've never met, which may make this a bit awkward for you, but never fear, James will be here! You see, Mr. Potter and I are awfully fond of muggles, yet I've never actually met one who knows about the wizarding world. Also, James has spoken so highly of you these past few years, and I'd love to get to know the girl James has fancied for so long. It would be a great way to start off the year as Head Boy and Girl! I hope to see you and your parents this Friday evening at 7 pm. We will arrange for your house to be connected by the floo network for that evening. Thank you!_

_Love from, _

_Mrs. Katherine Potter_

_P.S. Please don't tell James about this little gathering, it is to be a surprise!_

Mrs. Potter was smiling happily as she folded the letter and gave it to her owl to be sent to Lily.

A/N ok well I know that was short, but this story will probably be only two chapters (maybe a few more, depending on where it takes me), so review! I'm not updating until I get at least 7 reviews! And please don't flame, if you don't like it, I don't want to hear about it. Thanks!


	2. Letters and Newfound Realizations

**Mrs. Potter's Scheme**

Summary: When Mrs. Potter gets sick of hearing James' moaning about a girl named Lily Evans who will never like him, she decides to take the matter into her own hands.

**A/N-** I would just like to thank all of my AMAZING reviewers, you guys are awesome.

**The Letter and Newfound Realizations**

Lily Evans sat with her best friend Katy Ford when she received the worst letter of her life. A typical summer day found Lily and Katy lounging on Katy's hammock by the pool drooling over Witch Weekly's 'Wizard of the Week', when Lily's brown owl flew over and dropped a letter on her forehead.

"Ow!" cried Lily sitting bolt upright and reaching for the letter.

"Who's it from?" asked Katy, trying and not succeeding to read over Lily's shoulder.

"It's from mum" she said, and as her eyes darted down the page her face turned from surprise, to disgust, to outrage awfully fast. "NO!" she cried, "This cannot be happening to me! No, no, no, no, no! I cannot believe she would do that to me! This is all a trap isn't it! As if it's not bad enough I have to work with him all next year, but now this!"

Katy watched this rambling outrage in amusement. "Let me guess," she said sarcastically, "Petunia's marrying Potter, and you have to be the maid of honour."

"No! Of course not! It's just…he…she…no! I can't even say it…here, you read." Said Lily thrusting the letter in Katy's direction.

_Dear Lily,_

_I have such a great surprise for you! I was sitting in the kitchen this morning reading the paper when an owl swooped in to deliver a letter. It wouldn't leave until I read it, and it was the sweetest thing! Your boyfriend, James Potter, must have told his mother all about you, and she wrote to invite us to dinner this Friday night! Of course, your father and I are so eager to meet the boy who's stolen your heart away, so I sent a letter back agreeing immediately. (Even though, if truth be told, I hadn't the slightest idea that you even had a boyfriend! Expect a talk from me later!) I knew you wouldn't mind, you haven't seen him in what, a month now? I'm so excited that you finally have a boyfriend Lily! And this boy seems to really like you. _(The letter continues with about a page of wedding preparation details for Lily and James.)_ Oh and another thing, he doesn't know about this little gathering, so I hope you will keep it a surprise! _

_Love from your very excited mummy,_

_Rose Evans_

_P.S. How is it that wizard weddings work? Are they the same as muggle weddings? Well, I suppose we'll soon find out! _

_P.P.S. What do you think about this for your stationary? It'll have to be made straight away, of course. You will use it for the wedding invitations! _

_Lily and James Potter _

"Wow," said Katy after reading the letter, "Do you think she knows that your only sixteen, and getting married at this age might be illegal?"

"Illegal? Is all you can think about illegalities right now? MY MOTHER THINKS I'M DATING AND PLANNING ON MARRYING JAMES POTTER!" said Lily furiously, "And it's actually legal at sixteen, with parental consent."

"Ah! Well then, there you go! Your all set, and tell your mum I love the stationary, the maid of honour definitely approves." Said Katy smiling happily. She had always wanted James and Lily to get together, ever since first year, when James turned Lily's hair emerald green for St. Patrick's day.

"Personally, I think it looks lovely with your eyes," he had said, wearing his trademark smirk, "The colour is just right!"

This particular prank had started the Potter-Evans war, that is, once she had found out that the charm lasted three weeks. In return, she had dyed his hair bright pink, because she said it, "matched his female tendencies quite nicely." And here they were, six years later and still fighting every time they were in the same room. It got worse though. In fifth year, James just had to go and fall in love with Lily, ensuring that they would _always _be in the same room. And after six years of constant bickering, you couldn't blame Katy for wanting them to be quiet once in a while.

A half hour later, Lily was lying in the same position, still absorbed in her own thoughts of self-pity. 'At least she's stopped screaming,' thought Katy tiredly as she regarded her best friend thoughtfully.

"You know Lily, James is not as bad as you think he is," said Katy bravely, knowing she was in for another shouting match. Katy winced as Lily opened her mouth, but she did not expect her next words.

"I know," sighed Lily, "That's why I hate him so much. He's too perfect, not even I can find anything wrong with him anymore."

"So your scared of him, then?" said Katy, more to herself, but Lily heard anyway.

"Yeah, I guess I am a bit afraid. Not of him though, more of just…" Lily trailed off uncertainly.

"of just…" Katy asked

"What'll happen if I accept him" said Lily softly, "I don't want to get hurt."

Katy almost laughed at this one, "Hurt? Lils he loves you much too much to even think of hurting you! He's been after you since fifth year! You really think he'd do anything to compromise his chances with you? Would giving him one chance really kill you that much?"

Katy walked off, leaving Lily to watch her retreating back pensively, 'Maybe she has a point…'

A/N- ok so that's it for today, but the next chapter will be the dinner. It'll probably be the last chapter, not sure yet, I'm still trying to get one of my friends to come help me with this one…check out her story if you haven't, it's called 'Don't let the bed bugs bite!" by modeltd09. And if I could ask for 20 reviews (total, of course) by the time I post the next chapter? Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!


	3. Expectations

A/N- I am SOO sorry that it has been over a month since I've last updated! But hopefully this will make up for it, as it is the last chapter for this story! I'd like to dedicate this story to modeltd09…who has helped me enormously with this story and there's no way I would have gotten it done with out her! That's all for now, cheers!

**Expectations**

Lily stood with her parents in front of the Potter's front door. Why, oh WHY did she did agree to this? She smoothed out her black dress nervously, not realizing of course that she looked dropped dead gorgeous with her curly red hair pulled back into a sleek bun. She was wearing black stilettos to match her black dress and she wore her nicest pearls.

Then she heard it…

"Hello, Mr. Evans. Good evening, Mrs. Evans."

Lily looked up and almost fell into James' eyes.

After talking to Katy, Lily had realized that she really did like James Potter. And once she admitted she had a crush on James, it was almost as easy as breathing for her to admit that she was head over heels for him. After all, he _had_ changed for her. He had become this mature, handsome, intelligent, responsible, perfect…

"Hello, Lily," James finally said looking at her.

To James' complete amazement, Lily smiled at him and offered him her hand. And this wasn't her I-hate-you-but-I'm-just-being-polite-in-front-of-adults smile. He knew that smile. This was her genuine I'm-happy-to-see-you-smile. Maybe his mum had been right. Maybe this dinner had somehow made Lily at least be able to tolerate him. He was going to have to take back all those obscene things he had yelled at his mum when she told him thirty minutes ago that Lily was coming.

"How are you, James?"

Both Lily and James both nearly doubled over. Lily had just said James' first name… to him… out loud… in public! She hadn't even planned on it. It just came out! But once it had, saying his name felt natural and even made her smiled. Lily looked at James and immediately began to blush. Seeing her embarrassed, James began to blush as well.

Finally Mr. and Mrs. Potter arrived, ending the awkwardness. They introduced themselves to Lily and her family and Lily, in turn, introduced herself and her family to the Potters. Then they all sat down and ate a deliciously lavish dinner. The conversation was happy and comfortable. Before desert was served, Mrs. Potter leaned over and whispered in James' ear,

"Go take Lily to my special room. Be careful and don't break anything," she warned.

James' eyes widened. His mum almost never allowed anyone in her special room. She was really going all out. He looked at Lily.

"Excuse me, erm, Lily, would you accompany me to….?" As soon as he had looked at Lily, James had stopped thinking. Or rather he was thinking too fast for him to actually comprehend anything.

"A tour of the house, right, James?" Mrs. Potter butted in.

"Yeah, er, right… a tour of the house," James muttered.

Lily smiled. It was unusual to see James the least bit flustered and she had to admit it was pretty adorable. She joined him outside the door to the dining room. He had gotten control of himself and had his usual mischievous grin on his face. And for the first time, Lily laughed with him. Instead of feeling joked on, she was part of whatever was going on.

"Follow me," James said. He led her down a series or corridors lined with candles and portraits. They finally arrived at their destination but to get there, they had to climb up a steep flight of stairs. James reached the top first and turned around to wait for Lily as she scrambled up the last few stairs. She suddenly slipped and almost fell down the stairs, but James grabbed her arm with one hand and held her hand with the other, saving her from plummeting down. She looked up at him.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem. Now then, let's get going, shall we?," James brushed off Lily's gratitude, knowing her innately independent nature. And off they went, but neither let go of the other's hand. James pushed open the large, heavy red door.

Inside was Christmas. Honestly that was the only was to describe it. Snow covered the ground and fell from the sky. James handed Lily a coat from right outside the door. She quickly put it on because it was rather chilly in the room… or outside. Wherever they were.

Everything was beautiful and amazing and magical: the snowman over there, the baby deer that ate food out of Lily's palm, the stars in the "sky", the cottage far in the distance, and in the middle the huge Christmas tree with an angel on top. Lily smiled and started spinning in circles with her arms outstretched.

"I LOVE CHRISTMAS!!" she yelled.

James did his best not to lunge for her right then. She was amazing, twirling in the snow, her hair falling out her bun into the curly hair he knew and loved. She suddenly slipped in the snow and fell right against James' chest.

They each looked into the others eyes. Suddenly, Lily leaned her head against James. He looked down at her, surprised, and responded by wrapping her in his arms.

Lily couldn't bear it anymore. She had to tell him. She pulled her head back.

"James? I need to tell you something," she began and, unwillingly, pulled out of his warm embrace.

"I like you. Erm, a lot. And this is really hard for me to say, but I'm sorry for being so mean to you all of those years. I mean you deserved it but I didn't have to be so mean. But you didn't have to always play those pranks and," Lily rambled.

James could see where this was going. He put his finger to Lily's lips. She stopped talking.

"Sorry, but I didn't hear the first part. What did you say?" He asked.

Lily took a deep breath and looked into James' eyes. "I really, really like you," she repeated.

"Well, that's a coincidence. Because I happen to really, really like _you_," James replied with a smile. And then he bent down to do what he thought was the most likely thing to do next… kiss Lily. But she pulled back immediately.

"Why do we have to kiss? Is that so necessary? I mean what's so great about kissing anyway? Our mouths touch… its actually pretty disgusting if you think about it," Lily said, very quickly.

James cocked his head. "Oh. Erm. Well, actually I think kisses are amazing. Especially when you care about the other person so much," he said, moving towards her again. "I mean sure your first kiss ever is awkward but after that one they get better. Don't you think?"

"I… I… I wouldn't know," Lily admitted putting her head down.

"What? What do you mean?" James asked curiously. "Wait… you've never been kissed?!"

"No, I have not! Thank you very much. It's probably all your fault too. If you hadn't scared any boy who ever looked at me away…" she trailed off.

James put his finger under her chin and lifted up her head. He was amazed to see that Lily was terrified. He could see it in her eyes, but he didn't know why.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked gently.

"I don't think I can live up to your expectations," Lily whispered.

"Of course you can, because I never expected to be here… with you," he replied. "Take your time. I won't ever do anything to you until you're ready." And once again, James engulfed Lily in his arms. And they stood there for a while, in the snow.

Finally Lily broke the silence.

"We should probably get back downstairs," she whispered.

James nodded and took her hand to lead her outside. He opened the door, but just before they walked through it, he felt Lily stop walking and he turned around to look at her. Lily looked back at him and smiled.

"James…" she as she walked closer to him, "I'm ready."

And with those fatal words, Lily grabbed James and kissed him as passionately as she could.

And it did more than live up to James' expectations.

Downstairs, Lily and James' parents watched the whole scene through a small T.V. that Mrs. Potter had set up previously.

"Well! I think that was the best idea we've ever had!" Mrs. Potter whispered quietly to Mrs. Evans.

They looked up and smiled at their unsuspecting husbands and their children walking down the stairs hand in hand.

_Some things are just better left unknown, mummy knows best, eh?_

A/N- yes, yes, Mrs. Evans was in on it to the whole time…their poor naïve husbands…oh well, who doesn't have an interfering mother when it comes to your love life? Well I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed sooo much because you guys are so amazing! It is very exciting to see that people are reading this story! Remember to review this chapter and no flames please! Thanks so much and thank you again to modeltd09 for helping me especially with this chapter…


End file.
